I Know A Guy
by Marianna Morgan
Summary: Season 8 – "You continue to distract big brother while I take care of little brother," Crowley instructed Benny. "And in the end, we'll all live happily ever after."


**Summary**: Season 8 – "You continue to distract big brother while I take care of little brother," Crowley instructed Benny. "And in the end, we'll all live happily ever after."

**Disclaimer**: Not mine

**Warnings**: Usual language along with spoilers for season 8

* * *

_I've been wandering in the dark about as long as sin. But they say it's never too late to start again. ~ Blitzen Trapper_

* * *

He stood in the alley beneath the glow of the streetlight surrounded by shadows and damp brick walls as he waited in the cool evening air; his hands tucked in the pockets of his long black overcoat and his expression unreadable as the vampire approached.

He tilted his head slightly as the vamp strode toward him, reminded of why he had chosen this one to befriend Dean out of all the others in Purgatory.

Because there was still something remarkably human about Benny; something Benny had somehow managed to maintain even after he had been turned; something other humans inexplicably identified with and trusted...until it was too late.

Crowley nodded his approval; a small satisfied smirk upturning the corners of his mouth as he silently praised himself for being such a smart, devious sonuvabitch.

Because Crowley had always viewed the ability to choose the perfect employees to help do his dirty work as a gift and it seemed that gift was functioning at its peak since Benny was indeed perfect for this job.

Per Crowley's orders – and based on the arrangements of their deal – the vampire had been working his ass off to build a solid relationship with Dean Winchester in Purgatory so that he could manipulate that bond once he was topside.

And now here he was – a breathing, walking, talking inside man.

It was a beautiful sight; one Crowley had waited too long to see but had always felt the delay would be worth enduring once the epic ending unfolded.

Because Dean Winchester had no clue – _no fucking clue_ – what was ahead.

And _that _made this all worth it.

Crowley chuckled, already anticipating the expression on Dean's face when he realized – _too late_ – that he had been played like a proverbial fiddle by a supernatural creature.

Especially since Dean had always vowed to hunt and kill the supernatural.

And especially since his brother – his precious Sammy – would pay the price for his error in judgment; for choosing to befriend a vampire instead of beheading him; for choosing a vamp over his own brother.

Just like Sam had chosen a demon several years ago.

Because given enough time, life always proved to be beautiful, circular poetry...and a vindictive, malicious bitch.

Crowley chuckled again; the sound quiet as he maintained his indifferent expression and continued to watch Benny's approach.

Benny's gaze briefly roamed around the alley before returning to Crowley. "I thought you only worked at crossroads..."

Crowley shrugged. "I like to get out of the office now and then."

Benny didn't comment; his gaze once again scanning the alley for any sign of ambush.

Because he had worked with – _for_ – Crowley in the past and knew not to trust him...yet here he was again at the mercy of the King of Hell.

"Some fools never learn," Crowley commented, seeming to read Benny's thoughts.

Benny clenched his jaw but said nothing.

Crowley chuckled once more but didn't speak.

The supernatural creatures stared at each other in the shadowy darkness of the alley; both holding upper hands depending on how the game was played.

And the game was going to be played Crowley's way...just like it always was.

Crowley smirked as he held Benny's gaze. "Well done, good and faithful servant..." he praised; his unmistakable accent making his tone all the more mocking.

Benny snorted at the condescending comment, having been in Purgatory for longer than he even knew but having been on earth even longer before that.

And now that he was back, it was as though he had never left.

Because although society had changed while he had been gone, people were still people; he could still read them just like he always could...which made working with Dean – _manipulating_ Dean, _playing_ Dean – so embarrassingly easy.

But his skills didn't end there; because he could read demons, too – or whatever the hell Crowley was calling himself these days – and he knew a smug sonuvabitch when he saw one.

"A demon quoting the Bible..." Benny remarked and shook his head disapprovingly as he stood in front of Crowley; his hands also tucked into the pockets of his heavy wool coat. "That's a little blasphemous even for you."

Crowley shrugged. "My existence is blasphemous," he pointed out and then allowed his gaze to travel over the vampire. "Where is it?"

Benny arched an eyebrow. "Where's what?"

Crowley glared heatedly.

"Oh, that..." Benny replied as though he had just realized what Crowley wanted and then smiled. "No worries, mate. I've got it somewhere for safe keeping."

Crowley's glare intensified. "I'm not your mate," he sharply reminded. "Employee..." He pointed at Benny. "Employer..." He pointed at himself. "And perhaps you've forgotten the terms of our contract..."

"No," Benny responded and shook his head; his eyes hooded by the short brim of his cap. "I remember. And I've got what you want, fresh from Purgatory and as lethal as promised," he assured about the rare supernatural weapon he had smuggled topside.

"And?" Crowley asked expectantly, his tone indicating his patience was wearing thin.

"And you'll get it," Benny told his employer. "Just as soon as the job is done, and I get what you promised."

"Ah, yes..." Crowley mused, his tone suddenly bored; always losing interest when dealmakers – either human or supernatural – began to pout about their end of the bargain.

Benny held Crowley's gaze. "If you screw me – "

" – you're not my type – "

" – I'll kill you," Benny promised, continuing to speak as if Crowley had not.

Crowley arched an eyebrow at the threat. "Bite me."

Without hesitation, Benny opened his mouth and allowed his row of vampire teeth to descend menacingly.

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Cute," he commented dryly. "Now put those away before you lose your head."

Benny retracted his fangs, rotating his jaw before he spoke. "You need me."

"_Needed_," Crowley corrected, the word clipped.

"_Need_," Benny countered smoothly. "Because last time I checked, Dean doesn't trust you."

"And last time I checked, I didn't give two shits in the wind," Crowley replied harshly. "This isn't about Dean. It's about Sam."

Benny snorted at the mention of Dean's brother; a suspicious, surprisingly smart little shit who would surely be the undoing of their plan.

Because it seemed Sam knew how to read people – and the supernatural – as well as Benny and Crowley did; and Sam knew Benny wasn't to be trusted.

Benny had seen it in the kid's eyes when they had met days ago; had felt the rigidity of Sam's arm, the tightness of his grasp, the barely contained rage bunched in his clenched jaw when they had shook hands under Dean's watchful gaze.

Big brother making sure both little brother and comrade brother played nice.

And they had...for now.

But that wouldn't last.

Sam was coming for Benny – it was only a matter of time – and Benny would be ready; couldn't wait for his first kill back on earth to be Dean's little brother...which had been part of his and Crowley's deal.

Wounding Dean with the ultimate price of betrayal to his brother – taking Sam's life because of Dean's actions – would be fucking epic...especially after what Sam had done to get Dean back.

Not that Dean knew about that yet.

The less Dean knew about Sam's role in his return from Purgatory, the better.

It was better for Dean to believe that his return was only because of Benny's knowledge; only because of Benny's actions; only because of Benny's sacrifice...when truthfully, it was because of _Sam's_ sacrifice; because of what _Sam_ had done.

That would make the wound to Dean's psyche all the more catastrophic; to learn that Sam had made the way, had opened the portal to allow Dean to escape...only to be mistrusted and betrayed by Dean once big brother was topside...and only to die at the hands of the one Dean had trusted more than his own brother.

Benny smiled at the thought of killing Sam; of bleeding him slowly and methodically and making sure Dean's little brother knew exactly who was to blame as he breathed his last breath of life.

Crowley shook his head, once again reading Benny's thoughts. "Not yet," he advised, his gaze indicating that was an order. "You leave the Moose to me. He's right where I want him."

Benny arched an eyebrow skeptically.

Crowley stared back; his gaze hard and unwavering.

Benny smiled. "Whatever you say, boss." He paused. "And in the meantime while you're playing with your puppet, what should I do?"

Crowley shrugged as if the answer was obvious. "Keep playing with yours," he responded.

Benny chuckled. Because he had to admit, he was enjoying playing with his puppet.

Dean Winchester on a string, bending to his will and coming when he called was pretty fucking hilarious.

Crowley smirked his agreement. "You continue to distract big brother while I take care of little brother. And in the end, we'll all live happily ever after."

"Well..." Benny countered. "Not everybody."

Crowley shrugged again, clearly not caring how the Winchesters' story ended...or if Benny got what had been promised to him for his part of the deal. "_I'll_ live happily ever after," he corrected arrogantly. "And the rest of you can go to Hell."

Benny arched an eyebrow at his employer; challenge received and challenge offered. "We'll see about that."

"We will," Crowley agreed.

And they both smiled.

* * *

_**FIN**_


End file.
